What if?
by Kumiperuna
Summary: AU. LxLight. What if there was a Note that could create love? Full summary inside
1. Prologue

A/N: Omg! I wrote this when I was, what... Half-past dead? And Now I read it again and it sounds... Good! I know this is probably a used plot... I'm new to Death Note fanfiction and I haven't still read one, so I'll write my own! Why publish it? I like it =)

I'm not getting any money out of this, nor I own Death Note.

Summary: What if a another kind of Note was dropped in the world? What if it had the power to stop the usage of the Death Note? What if it had the power to create love?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

_Diary,_

_I remember clearly that day; I was walking with my dog when I found a red notebook laying near the road. First I thought it was just something common, but when my dog sniffed the book and clearly cheered up, I took a closer look on the book. I opened it and a little pink paper fell out. I read the short text;_

Dear you,

I decided to drop my note for you, for I have heard that two Death Notes have entered your world.

My Love Note will probably be a help for the situation..

Instructions you will find inside the book. The Death Note has same instructions exept it causes death.

- Cupid

_I chuckled at it and then read the instructions, it sounded funny and I sadly have an intention to believe in paranormal stuff, thus I took the note with me._

_So... If I write someones name here they'll fall in love with the first person they see... Yet still I can control the way they find their love._

_I so much wanted to believe it, so I tested it._

-----------------------

_Next day I tried the book. The schools biggest bully... Oh the fun I had! I wrote his name in the book and by the instructions made him bumb into the most teased girl in school. _

_I saw him falling in love and it was cute, the romance of all time. I hardly believed the power I posessed now, even though there is the treath that if I kill someone by using the Love Note, I can't go to heaven or hell. Now I have had time to think of the Death Note too... I realized it fits the on-going Kira-epidemy just too well._

-----------------------

_So I'm almost sure Kira has one of the Death Notes, what will I do? I had the Love Note to stop the Death Notes wrong-usage and now I've come to the point that I must find the Kira-investigationteam and work for them._

_----------------------_

_Now I'm in the team, oh the work I did for this! How in earth can you believe a 14 year old girl can get into this point? I called to the police and told them anonimously that I have information of Kira, they connected me to someone in the team and I told them that Kira needs face and a name and all the rules of the Love Note, not really telling them about the book. If I have to use the book to solve this situation, it's what I'll do... And if they know about the book, I'll not have the chance._

_A week passed and they called back and informed me that I got to the team. My family wasn't that happy and didn't believe it until they were informed. We wouldn't have moved if my mother wasn't so paranoid by Kira, she'll do all she can to help._

_So, here I sit! Next to this weird guy called Ryuzaki, though I have a suspicion he's L, for everyone listens to him like he's in lead and he's so goddamn smart and has everything. We just had a talk about Light, who has just joined the team too... Ryuzaki has trusted me with the information that he suspects Light of being Kira... Now I have my eyes on Light too._

_--------------------_

_Now I'm sure Light is Kira, I think that so is Ryuzaki. By the way, I'm 100% sure that Ryuzaki is L and I know he knows that I know._

_So! I have this perfect plan..._

_-------------------_

_I watch as Light enters the room and Ryuzaki's interest is immediately focused on him. They were rivals, yet friends, and me being the fangirl I am, made me all exited about my plan. Once, I had paired the most homophobic boy in our school to the gayest, though it would have been no fun at all if the Love Note didn't work the way it does; It's like someone else is controlling you and making you love the one, and you fight back. Yet no-one is able to fight back and that's the best, you fall in love but you can't help it, even when you hate it._

_I knew that he was Kira when I told the team that Kira is most likely to have the capability to control the way of death, he had tensed and burned me with that glare for a week or so. Even is he isn't, this won't hurt anyone._

_I chuckle inwardly, I'll do the first move right now... I take the Love Note out of my bag, I've hidden it inside a magazine, nothing special, but very useful. I start to write, my body tenses up, this is the moment I've been vaiting for and everyone thinks I'm just filling a quiz, when I'm doing the move that will probably save the world from Kira._

Light Yagami, sees how the setting sun glistens upon a shadowy, hunched figure and mutters that the sight is beautiful. He falls in love slowly, but surely.

_I smile brightly..._

_I'm glad I own my Love Note._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

R&R, My first language isn't english, so correct me if there are mistakes =)

- L****


	2. NOTE xx

Note;

I wish to continue this fanfic as soon as I can... At the moment I'm very busy and I have another fanfic to write. For those who added this fic to story alerts, a huge thanks, I never imagined someone would actually read this =)

- LV


End file.
